Friends with Benefits and a Baby
by XxUsUk-For-LifexX
Summary: Lovina and Antonio had a very… special relationship. Just sex. No, seriously, only sex. Everything is going well, until a slip up, causing Lovina to become pregnant. Will their relationship change with the expected arrival of a child? {Loosely based off of the movie "Friends with Benefits"}
1. Chapter 1

_No romance, no love, no emotions. Just sex…_

The words rang in Lovina's mind, repeating over and over again. She sighed and laid her head down on a pillow, a blanket covering her body. She hugged the pillow close to her bare chest, closing her eyes for a moment. She looked over at Antonio, sighing again. She got out of the bed, putting on clothes and kissing his forehead softly. The Italian grabbed her keys and walked out of his house, the events of the other night playing in her head. Lovina looked back at the house, smiling slightly.

That was their routine. They would have sex, one of them would leave before the other woke up; depending on who's house they were at, and they wouldn't talk about it afterwards.

Antonio woke up a few minutes after she left, knowing that she wouldn't be there. He smiled softly, looking down at where she was sleeping.

Lovina walked into her house, laying down on her couch, her limbs sprawled out. She let out an exhausted sigh, her legs sore.

"Dammit Toni…. you did it again." She sighed and rubbed her thighs, staring up at the ceiling.

Lovina sat up, smelling something repulsive and nauseating. She looked out of the window, seeing smoke rising from her neighbor's backyard.

 _They must be having a barbecue…._

She covered her mouth, feeling sick. She ran into the bathroom, making it to the toilet before last night's dinner came out. She gasped and immediately brushed her teeth.

"What the hell?!" She groaned, washing the brush and starting again, repeating it five times.

She stumbled into her kitchen, holding onto her stomach. She walked over to a cabinet, opening it and staring at the many boxes of pasta that were shoved into every inch of the small space. Whenever she was sick, she would make pasta, and usually feel much better afterwards. But this time, just looking at the pasta made her nauseous.

Lovina flopped onto her bed, luckily there was a bathroom in her room, just in case she needed to puke out her guts again.

"This has never happened before…" Lovina had gotten sick a few times, but it was rare that she would throw up. She looked over at a small dresser that was next to her bed, opening it and pulling out a small box. She walked into the bathroom, pulling out one of the sticks and sitting on the toilet.

"Tomato bastard…" Lovina stared at the stick, her hand shaky.

The pixelated plus sign screamed at her.

 _I'm… pregnant..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Chi diavolo ti credi di essere, pomodoro bastardo?! A causa di voi sarò ingrassare e non posso mangiare la pasta! Sì, mi hai sentito, no pasta! Tu sei un uomo morto!" Lovina screamed at Antonio in italian, shaking him by his shoulders. {Who the hell you think you are, tomato bastard ?! Because of you I will get fat and I can not eat pasta! Yes, you heard me, no pasta! You're a dead man!}

"Okay, okay, slow down Lovina. You know I can't speak italian." Antonio smiled, grabbing her hands.

"I-I'm gonna get fat… and I can't pasta! What am I gonna do without my pasta?!" She cried, slouching over.

"Q-Qué?" Antonio shot the italian a puzzled look.

"I'm pregnant, idiota!"

Antonio blinked, letting what she said sink in.

"Qué?!"

"There's a bambino inside of me!" She shouted, putting a hand on her stomach.

"¿Cómo quedar embarazada?! Estábamos a salvo!" {How did you get pregnant?! We were safe!}

"English, please."

"H-How did this happen?"

"How the hell do you think?!"

"But we used-"

"I know we used them! I was on the pill too!" She frowned slightly, rubbing her stomach.

Antonio sat down, resting his head on his palm.

"So, what do we do?"

"I'm keeping it."

He nodded. "We'll figure something out…"

"Okay." She looked down at her stomach, sighing softly.

"I sure hope so…"


End file.
